Satisfaction Brought it Back
by Neplusultra
Summary: Not a related story to 'Curiosity Killed the Cat'. This one's not sick at all. I swear.


The hunter stalked his prey. Moving silently  
through a territory all his. For the first time  
ever he felt comfortable in his hunt. A sound,  
and his head turned smoothly in time to see the  
prey scurrying away. He shot off in pursuit.  
  
Satisfaction Brought it Back  
A True Story, by Neplusultra.  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely none  
of the rights to Ranma 1/2. The  
amazing Rumiko Takahashi got to it  
first. Great job by the by.  
  
"Oh! I just can't _believe_ that Ranma. He  
was hanging all over Shampoo." Akane stormed  
about the house looking for something. After  
a bit she went to the living room to ask her  
sister. "Nabiki, have you seen P-chan? He was  
here when I got home."  
  
"Sure thing sis," Nabiki said with a slight  
smile. "But maybe you could help me out too  
hmmm? You see I'm going out tomorrow and I  
just don't have anything to wear. I was thinking  
of that blue dress of yours. You know, the one  
that just got the other week. How about it sis?"  
  
"Nabiki! I haven't even worn that once yet.  
I..."  
  
"Oh, Akane," Kasumi interrupted from the other  
room. "I think I saw him going out the new hole  
Ranma put in the wall earlier. You really  
shouldn't throw cat's at him like that. It's not  
really very nice."  
  
"Um...ok Kasumi." She didn't know why she was  
blushing. The jerk deserved it. "I guess I'll  
just go and do my homework then."  
  
As she was walking away Nabiki spoke up, "Ok.  
Well, I'll drop by your room in an hour or so  
to try on the dress, ok sis?"  
  
Akane just ignored her.  
__________________________________________________  
  
The hunt was good. He could smell the fear from  
the prey as he chased. He had almost had it  
before, but the hunt would have been too short.  
Now the hunt had entered his lair.  
__________________________________________________  
  
Math was just so boring, Akane thought to  
herself. Sometimes she could almost bring herself  
to understand how Ranma could sleep through Mr.  
Tanaka's lectures. If it wasn't for the fact that  
he did it through everyone else's too. Either that  
or he ate or... Why was she thinking about him?  
  
Back to math. Math and the way that Ukyou, the  
hussy, would let Ranma copy her paper every day  
she could. All those girls hanging on him. Why  
she even bothered she didn't... back to him again?  
  
She just didn't understand the formula. The  
day that Mr. Tanaka had thought it Ranma had come  
back in from fighting with...Mouse she thought it  
was, as a girl. Mr. Tanaka had completely lost  
track of the lecture. He'd just watched Ranma  
take her seat and then gone on to the next  
formula. How she could be comfortable with a wet  
silk shirt...and attracting the attention of all  
those guys. Sometimes she thought Ranma enjoyed  
the attention. Pervert!  
__________________________________________________  
  
The prey fled through his lair swiftly. He had  
to break one of the big flat wooden things for  
food to not hit the nice female. Going up the  
wood hill was the matter of a small jump. He  
followed after the prey and caught it in his  
mouth, just as he broke one of the wooden  
not-walls.  
  
She was there. The angry-kind one. The one he  
liked. Loud sound came from her as he knocked her  
over and sat on her lap. She quieted down.  
  
He could feel the warmth from her as he rubbed  
against her. Feel her muscles relax. He started  
to purr.  
  
The hunt had been good, but this was better.  
  
The prey squirmed. Seconds later her muscles  
tensed.  
__________________________________________________  
  
She was on her back in the koi pond. Ranma knew  
the feel of that rock in her back by heart now.  
That didn't really bother her. For some reason  
she felt as if things were finally good. Like  
someday her life might not be just a big cosmic  
joke. She barely even heard the ringing in her  
ears.  
  
"Pervert!" Akane shouted at her from the window  
P-chan began to scratch at her face.  
  
"Ow! Stop that damnit! Hey bacon-breath, not  
in the face!"  
  
"Stop picking on P-chan!" Akane yelled as the  
five pound running weight hit her in the back of  
the head.  
  
Yup...cosmic joke.  
  
  
Hi there. This is the planned companion story to  
'Curiosity Killed the Cat'. One of my older, and  
most noted works which has received such praise  
as:  
"Oh....my....GOD!"  
"That was just sick."  
"Eeyyewww!"  
"ROTFLMAO! But...ick."  
and  
"Hey, I think I ate there!"  
It's really not that bad. I swear. In any case  
I finally got around to writing this here. It  
was just a little one hour challenge to myself.  
Hope you liked it. Mebby I'll write more now that  
I've finally kicked the evercrack habit. 


End file.
